


A Dark Turn

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Dark Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Dark Turn by RSS

_A Dark Turn_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda coaxes Nick out of his office, thinking he has been spending too much time working. She also wants a dance partner. Instructing the band to play a tango, she leads Nick to the dance floor. When the tango begins, Amanda has danced with better, but Nick is good enough to keep her entertained. When the dance ends they laugh, then the sensation of another Immortal sucks the joy from the room. 

“Nick, don’t worry it’s probably just someone else looking for a good time in The Sanctuary.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Amanda has a smile on her face though she feels as Nick looks. It could be someone who means no harm but it could also be someone looking for a Quickening. Amanda and Nick maneuver through the crowd and Amanda sees someone else working his way towards them. Before long, Amanda comes face to face with Roderic McCall. 

They smile at each other and Amanda turns to Nick. “Nick, this is Roderic, Roderic McCall, he’s one of the good guys.” 

Nick extends his hand. “I’m Nick Wolfe.” 

“I’m not entirely pleased to meet you, Nick. It seems I picked the wrong decade again.” 

Amanda smiles and shrugs as her mind drifts back to the right decade. 

* * *

**HAVANA, CUBA, 1721**

Amanda walks through the marketplace. There is a ball this evening and she hopes to find an accessory that would make her stand out from the other women. Feeling the sensation of another Immortal, she takes a casual glance and catches a glimpse of the other Immortal. It’s a man with a sinister look about him. Amanda pretends she didn’t notice him and makes her way to a side street, careful not to walk too fast or too slow. She’s done this many times over the centuries. It’s a matter of drawing your opponent onto familiar ground so you can fight on your terms. She finds a secluded area then turns and draws her sword. Then the sensation fades. Amanda waits a few moments, shrugs and walks back to the marketplace. 

* * *

Amanda carries her new fan to the ball. When she enters the main ballroom she immediately senses another Immortal and sees the Immortal who was in the marketplace earlier. He makes his way over to Amanda. 

“Carlo Escuro.” 

“Amanda.” 

“That’s twice you’ve crossed my path today.” 

“The marketplace and this ball are very popular places.” 

Gertrudis, a middle-aged woman and notorious gossip, breezes over to Amanda and Carlo. This is one time Amanda welcomes her intrusion. “Amanda, I see you’ve met Captain Escuro.” 

“Captain Escuro. A military captain?” 

“A ship’s captain, Amanda.” 

Carlo interjects, “I’m the captain of the _Abutre._ ” 

“Oh, I’ve got to go, there’s other people I have to meet.” 

Gertrudis waves and quickly walks away. Amanda senses another Immortal; looking around, she sees Roderic. He nods to Amanda then walks over to her. 

“Amanda, Carlo.” 

“Roderic McCall, another person who has crossed my path more than once recently.” 

“In that case Carlo, Amanda let’s dance so we can stay out of Carlo’s way.” 

Amanda nods then Roderic leads Amanda away. As they dance, Amanda picks up the conversation. “What is it about him that makes my skin crawl?” 

“It’s probably your sense of good taste.” 

Amanda chuckles. A few dance steps later Roderic speaks again. “Amanda, I have need of your talent.” 

“So, the gentleman wants a lady to steal for him?” 

“It’s not larceny and you’re hardly a lady.” 

“It had better pay well or you’d better rediscover your charm.” 

“I’m sorry if I offended you and I promise from now on to give you all the respect due a fine lady that you are.” 

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.” 

“It’s for a good cause.” 

“You’re not going to pay me anything are you?” 

“I beg you listen to me before you refuse.” 

“What is it?” 

“When we are alone.” 

* * *

Roderic takes Amanda outside and leads her into the labyrinth. They walk through the labyrinth a bit, then Roderic gives Amanda a soft kiss on her cheek and whispers in her ear. “There’s a slave ship in the harbor. In a couple of days it’ll be on another voyage to cause some more human misery.” 

“You have a plan to prevent that from happening.” 

“If I set fire to the ship tomorrow night, it’ll never carry another person from their home again.” 

“Some other ship will.” 

“It will take time to replace the ship. It will also cut into the slavers’ profits. This will end when there’s no profit in it.” 

“You have a plan?” 

“Yes, you distract the watchman while I sneak aboard and set fire to the ship.” 

“That’s your plan? It’s a good thing you met me. I’ll devise a plan. What’s the name of the ship?” 

“ _Abutre._ ” 

“You’re going to set fire to an Immortal’s ship?” 

“I don’t plan on telling him I did it.” 

* * *

Amanda sits in a small boat as Roderic rows. They have on dark clothes. Roderic brings the boat to the side of the _Abutre._ Amanda twirls a rope that has a grappling hook tied to one end. She throws the hook onto the ship, then pulls it tight. She quickly climbs up the rope and Roderic follows her. They separate and make their way through the deserted ship, setting a couple of fires below decks before heading back to the top deck. Roderic climbs down first. Fire has reached the ship’s deck when Amanda senses another Immortal. Reflexively, she turns to face the sensation and sees Carlo on the dock, looking straight at Amanda. Hoping Carlo doesn’t recognize her, Amanda quickly climbs down the rope. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda has on her fur lined robe and matching slippers. Last evening went very well, Nick and Roderic had gotten along well; they are very much alike. Both handsome and strong with large heroic streaks in them. To make things even better, The Sanctuary took in a lot of money last night. Amanda decides to savor this time where all is right with the world, lighting up a cigar and pouring a glass of brandy. 

She senses another Immortal approaching, thinking it is probably Roderic, and makes her way to the door. It’s Francesca, a small woman with black hair and brown eyes who was Amanda’s student. “Francesca, what brings you here?” 

“I was in Paris and decided to look up my old teacher.” 

“What have you been doing with yourself?” 

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that. I see you’re a business woman now.” 

“Yes, it’s good to settle down every hundred years or so.” 

“Have you seen Roderic lately?” 

“No, not recently.” 

Francesca’s expression changes from warm to cold. She looks beyond Amanda. 

“Where did you spend the night?” Amanda turns around and sees Nick. 

“None of your damn business.” Francesca draws near to Amanda. “Some people never learn.” Then Francesca turns and walks out the door. 

“What’s her problem?” 

Amanda thinks back to when someone asked a similar question about Francesca. 

* * *

**CATANIA, SICILY, 1847**

Amanda takes Roderic to her house after having met him while she was in the marketplace. Amanda opens the door. “It’s me, Francesca. This is my old friend, Roderic.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Roderic.” 

“Very pleased to meet you, Francesca.” 

“Roderic arrived here today. He’ll be staying with us for a while.” 

“But Amanda, a man who neither of us is married to living in our house?” 

“He’ll also be sleeping in my room.” 

Francesca’s face turns red and she rushes to her room. 

“What’s the matter with her?” 

“She’s only been in ‘The Game’ for a couple of months. A man gave her the choice of keeping her chastity or her life.” 

“She chose her chastity and miraculously kept both?” 

“Exactly, darling. I’ll speak to her.” 

“Noble of you to help the competition.” 

Amanda smiles then walks to Francesca’s door and knocks on it. “Entrance?” 

“Permission.” 

Amanda slowly opens the door then walks in the room. “Francesca, we’re Immortals. The rules are different for us.” 

“Do we have a different God?” 

“I don’t want you to condone how I live, I just want you to accept it. I’ve lived for a thousand years; you just had your twenty-first birthday. You have so much to learn about life and being an Immortal.” 

“He’s a man, an Immortal. I don’t need a thousand years to know what you are doing is dangerous.” 

“Trust me, Roderic is a man of honor.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda senses another Immortal. She walks to the door and opens it as the doorbell rings. “Roderic I’m glad you came. Last night we got to talking so much you never gave me your phone number.” 

“Well, I’ll have to correct that right away.” 

“Francesca is in town.” 

“Oh, hello, Nick.” Amanda glances behind her and sees Nick. Roderic continues talking. “How is she?” 

“She asked about you.” 

“Kindly?” 

“No.” 

“I suppose I’d better stay away from here for a while.” 

“Let me get you one for the road.” Amanda pours three drinks as her mind drifts back. 

* * *

**CATANIA, SICILY, 1847**

Francesca has barely spoken since Roderic came to live with them. Roderic had stepped out for a couple of hours so Amanda could try to persuade Francesca to accept the situation. Francesca has rebuffed Amanda’s attempts at a meaningful discussion, preferring to act like a servant. Amanda senses another Immortal approaching, assuming it’s Roderic, which means her effort has failed. The door bursts open and it’s Carlo! He has his sword drawn. Amanda dashes to her sword. Carlo looks at Francesca then at Amanda. 

“Business first. Let’s go somewhere and finish our business, Amanda.” 

“Carlo, that was over a hundred years ago.” 

“Yes, I’ve waited long enough. Will you come with me now or would you prefer to settle the matter here?” 

“I know a place where we can complete our business.” 

Amanda sees the terror in Francesca’s eyes. Amanda is also scared; Carlo has a reputation for being one of the best. For different reasons, Amanda doesn’t want to show her fear to either Carlo or Francesca. “Don’t worry Francesca, I’ll return soon.” 

Amanda eyes Carlo and he backs out the door. They sheathe their swords and Amanda guides Carlo to a secluded area by a creek with a couple trees in the area. Amanda knows this ground well and hopes she can use it to her advantage. 

They face each other and pull out their swords. Carlo quickens his attacks after they parry a bit. He uses his superior strength to full advantage. Amanda tries a few times to have him get his sword stuck in a tree trunk, but Carlo is too wily for that ruse. Carlo slaps Amanda’s sword to the ground then elbow strikes Amanda’s face. A dazed Amanda staggers back a few steps before tumbling to the ground. Carlo measures her for the killing blow. 

Then Amanda hears, “Carlo, I’m the one you want!” It’s Roderic! 

“Carlo, she was just a hired hand. She didn’t know whose ship she was burning.” 

Carlo backs away and Amanda sits up. _Roderic, always the gentleman, didn’t tell Carlo he paid me with a dance and I knew whose ship I was torching._

Carlo picks up Amanda’s broadsword by the blade and says, “This is a very good day for me.” Then he throws the broadsword into Amanda’s belly. Amanda feels intense pain and struggles frantically to get the sword out of her, soon losing all strength. As she loses consciousness, she sees Roderic and Carlo fighting. 

She comes back to life but immediately feels the pain. Roderic and Carlo are still fighting. She bites her lip and forces herself to try to pull out the sword. She makes little progress before her strength leaves again. She sees Roderic turn away from Carlo. Roderic jumps and uses a tree to help him do a twisting somersault. In the air, Roderic flips upside down, when he swings his sword and decapitates Carlo. Despite the pain Amanda feels relieved as she loses consciousness again. 

Amanda regains consciousness as The Quickening ends. She sees a ring of fire around Roderic and steam rising from the creek. She sees a couple of trees split down the middle. Roderic looks at her, a demonic smile on his face. Roderic walks over to Amanda, standing there for what seems an eternity to Amanda. Amanda wonders, _What’s he waiting for?_

Roderic sardonically says, “I’ve traveled that road many times before.” Then turns and walks away. 

Amanda can’t believe his behavior. She screams, “Roderic, Roderic, don’t leave me here.” She thinks, _Oh God, please don’t let it be a Dark Quickening._ Amanda tries to scream out with all her strength but she only whispers, “Roderic,” and dies again. 

* * *

Amanda finally pulls the sword from her body and lets her body heal before making her way back to her house. She enters and finds it vandalized. Francesca is sitting on the floor with her hands covering her face, her dress torn, and her hair a mess. She looks at Amanda with a look in her eyes that asks, “Why?” 

“What happened, Francesca?” 

“That thing you let into this house happened!” Francesca stands, she takes a couple of deep breaths then she rushes for her sword. 

“Francesca, what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to find that animal and kill him, or die in the attempt.” 

Amanda grabs Francesca by her arms. 

“Let me go!” 

“Francesca, you go after him and he’ll kill you.” 

“So be it!” 

“Francesca, I’ll find him and stop him one way or another. Swear to me you won’t leave this house.” 

“Why should I?” 

“Francesca, you don’t stand a chance against him. Please use your head and not your heart.” 

“If he darkens this doorway --” 

“He won’t.” With that Amanda rushes out the door. 

* * *

Amanda follows Roderic’s trail. He had picked a couple of fights and did some vandalism before Amanda caught up with him in a meadow. There are some thorn bushes and a few other assorted plants. Roderic has a bottle of wine in his hand. Amanda hopes he’s drunk enough that she has a chance against him. Amanda draws her sword. 

“Amanda, you’re not jealous are you?” 

Amanda is careful to keep her pace steady. She wants to end this as quickly as possible. She hopes to end it before he draws his sword. She pushes all memories away and concentrates on the mechanics of what she must do. _Keep the pace steady. Don’t look him directly in the eye. Don’t show any reaction to anything he says._

Roderic staggers backwards. “You’re taking this a bit too far, old girl.” 

Amanda closes to within sword length of Roderic. He still hasn’t drawn his sword. _Swing now Amanda!_ She swings her sword but Roderic draws his own and blocks her swing in one motion, then throws his bottle in Amanda’s face. She slips then regains her balance. 

“I’m not drunk, just bold.” Roderic points his sword at Amanda and gives a demonic smile. 

“I hoped for another kind of amusement, but a Quickening will have to do.” 

“You’ll have to earn it.” 

“Fortunately, I don’t like hard work.” 

Roderic goes on the attack and soon has Amanda off balance, disarming and tripping her. Amanda is terrified as she sees Roderic with his blade pointing at her throat. Roderic raises his blade then exclaims, “Nevermore!” But his hands shake, then he screams and throws his sword away. He runs screaming as he tears his shirt. He jumps into some thorn bushes and continues screaming as he rolls around. 

Roderic stops screaming and kneels. Amanda cautiously approaches Roderic. “Roderic, are you all right?” 

“My God, what have I done? I might have killed you, and what I did to Francesca. I’m sorry, Amanda. I tried but I just couldn’t control myself.” 

“I understand, Roderic.” 

Roderic stands. “I’ll apologize to Francesca at once.” 

“No, Roderic, it’s best you just leave Sicily. I’ll explain it to her but it will probably take her a very long time for her to understand.” 

Roderic regretfully nods his head. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick walk Roderic to his car. They feel the sensation of another Immortal. Looking around, they see a woman with black pants and a white blouse approaching. When the woman comes near Amanda sees it is Francesca. When Francesca is a few paces from the trio she stops. “Roderic, there’s a place nearby that will suit our purpose.” 

“You mean your purpose.” 

“I want your head, not your wit.” 

Amanda decides to try to reason with Francesca. “Francesca, it happened over a hundred and fifty years ago. It wasn’t his fault. Can’t you let it go?” 

“My old teacher. You were the one who taught me the rule about not interfering. Roderic, it’s time for us to settle accounts.” 

“Very well. Lead on.” 

Francesca gestures with her head. Then she turns around and walks down the street, Roderic following. Amanda and Nick follow at a discrete distance. Francesca leads Roderic to an alley between two abandoned buildings. She turns and draws her sword. 

“Francesca, do you really want to do this?” 

“Draw your sword, Roderic.” 

He shakes his head then slowly draws his sword. Francesca cautiously steps towards her opponent. She takes a couple of swings which Roderic blocks, then he goes on the attack. He soon has Francesca off balance. He disarms then trips her, causing her to fall on her buttocks and Roderic puts his sword to her throat. 

“I’m sorry about what happened. Let it go.” 

When Roderic turns and walks away, Francesca sits still for a few moments then takes out a gun from an ankle holster. 

Amanda yells, “Look out!” Roderic arches his sword behind him. This defensive move is useless against the fusillade of bullets Francesca fires at him. Roderic staggers and sometimes uses his sword as a crutch. Francesca throws her gun away then runs for her sword. She picks up her sword then rushes to Roderic. 

“Francesca, no!” 

“No more interference, Amanda.” 

Roderic raises his sword but Francesca bats it away from him and steps behind Roderic. She slaps the back of his neck with the flat side of her sword. 

“Now that you know how it feels there’s no reason for you to live.” Then Francesca swings her sword and decapitates Roderic. She faces Amanda and Nick. “There can be only one.” 

Then the boarded windows from the adjacent buildings explode in a shower of glass and wood splinters. Lightning strikes buffet Francesca’s body. Cracks appear in the pavement and on the nearby buildings. Francesca falls to her knees, The Quickening seeming to last forever. Then everything is silent. Francesca stands and walks towards Amanda and Nick. 

“We’re through Francesca!” 

“No loss, Amanda.” 

Nick takes a step towards Francesca. “You turned your back on him when you led him here. You had a sword fight. He could have whacked off your head. You didn’t pull out your gun until after he turned his back on you.” 

“Do you have a point to make?” 

“You knew he wasn’t going to kill you.” 

“You want a kudos for your insight?” 

“No, I just don’t want you to dress up what you did as something it’s not. It was vengeance, plain and simple.” 

“Let me give you something Amanda can’t, wisdom. Revenge works. He’ll never again do what he did to me.” Francesca walks away and Nick shakes his head in disgust. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick return from Roderic’s funeral. The staff has some food waiting for them, they show Amanda and Nick to the table then they leave the room. 

“Maybe I should pay them more.” 

“Amanda, why did you tell that guy at the graveside you killed Francesca?” 

“I didn’t mention Francesca and I didn’t say anything about killing anybody.” 

“He asked who did it and you said you took care of it.” 

“I took care of it by not telling anyone who killed Roderic. There’s no reason why anyone else has to die. It’s over.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
